Plantagenet Family Line
Plantagenet Family Line English Royal Family - Many English genealogies are connected to the Plantagenet Family. Plantagenet actually refers to the descendants of Matilda of Normandy, daughter of King Henry I, because her brother died without descendants. Norman Family Generations # Rollo of Normandy (860-932) - founder and first ruler of the Viking principality in what soon became known as Normandy in modern-day western France., md Poppa van Bayeaux. The historical record of his parentage is vague and indispute, but suggests origins in either Iceland, Norway or Denmark. # William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942) - md Sprota # Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) - md Emma de France (?-968) # Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027) - md Judith of Brittany (982-1017) # Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035) - Robert the Magnificent - md. Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050) # William I of England (1027-1087) - Conqueror of England and Normandy - md. Matilda of Flanders # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England - primogeniture son of Henry III, md. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) # Edward II of England (1284-1327) - King of England - primogeniture son of Edward I, md. Isabella Capet (c1295-1358) # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England - primogeniture son of Edward II, me Philippa of Hainaut (1311-1369) # Edward of Woodstock, Prince of Wales (1330-1376) - died before his father, md. Joan of Kent (1328-1385) # Richard II of England (1367-1400) - King of England - grandson primogeniture of Edward III, had no children from either his first wife, Anne of Bohemia (1366-1394), nor his second wife Isabella of Valois. After this point the English crown passes to the House of Lancaster. Wessex Family Generations The House of Wessex, also known as the House of Cerdic, refers to the family that initially ruled a kingdom in southwest England known as Wessex, from the 6th century under Cerdic of Wessex until the unification of the Kingdoms of England. Lineage thru Matilda of Scotland, wife of Henry I of England (1068-1135) to the ancient Kings of England: Source: Online Medieval and Classical Library - The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles for entry dated 552AD, compiled at the time of Alfred the Great. Cerdic was the father of Cynric, Cerdic was the son of Elesa, Elesa of Esla, Esla of Gewis, Gewis of Wye, Wye of Frewin, Frewin of Frithgar, Frithgar of Brand, Brand of Balday, Balday of Woden. (Any ancestry for Cerdic of Wessex is highly suspect and probably wrong.) # Cerdic of Wessex (-534), First King of the West Saxons (r.519-534), was a Saxon earldorman who founded a settlement on the coast of Hampshire, England in 495 AD, assumed the title of King of the West Saxons in 519, and became the ancestor of the English royal line, all other English kings endeavoring to trace their lineage directly to him. The Saxons were one of several barbaric tribes from Germany that invaded Britain shortly after the departure of the Roman Empire. # Cynric of Wessex (-560), son of Cerdic of Wessex (-534) who continued to reign in his father's stead as King of Wessex and subjugating the surrounding territory in many battles. # Caewlin of Wessex (-593), son of Cynric of Wessex (-560). Influential in helping his father lead the Saxon Armies in driving the Britains from the Wessex region. But in 592/593 he was deposed and many of his family killed along with himself. # Cuthwine of Wessex (c565-), son of Caewlin of Wessex (-c593). This family was evicted violently from the throne of Wessex by their cousin Ceol in the year 592. They did not regain it for many generations until the time of Cenred below. # Cutha Cathwulf (592-), son of Cuthwine of Wessex (c565-). Lived in exile in Upper Thames region and then in 620 moved to Devonshire region. # Ceolwald of Wessex, son of Cutha Cathwulf (592-). Born c. 615, in 688 he undertook a pilgrimage to Rome to be baptised of Pope Sergius and died there one week later. # Cenred of Wessex, son of Ceolwald of Wessex. (Lived 640?-712?) Returned to the throne as King of Wessex. # Ingild of Wessex (-718), son of Cenred of Wessex, brother of Ine of Wessex who abdicated the throne of Wessex in 726 to make a sacred pilgrimage to Rome. # Eoppa of Wessex, son of Ingild of Wessex. (lived 707?-770?) # Eafa of Wessex, son of Eoppa. (lived 730-790?) # Ealhmund of Kent, son of Eafa, ruled briefly as King of Kent in the year 784. # Egbert, King of Wessex (c769-839) son of Ealhmund of Kent, he was able to wrest control of both Wessex and Kent from the King of Mercia (c 790-839). # Aethelwulf, King of Wessex (c795-858), helped his father conquer the Kingdom of Kent in 825 and inherited his fathers throne in 839. While king he repelled several Viking invasions and undertook a pilgrimage to Rome in 855. Several of his sons succeeded to his thone in turn until the youngest, thru which the royal line continued. ## Æthelbald - Son Æthelwulf, of Ruled Anglo-Saxon kingdom 856-860 ## Æthelberht - Son Æthelwulf, of Ruled Anglo-Saxon kingdom 860-865 ## Æthelred - Son Æthelwulf, of Ruled Anglo-Saxon kingdom 865-871 # Alfred the Great, First King of England (ruled 871-899), Son King Æthelwulf of Wessex and Osburga. # King Edward the Elder (r. 899-924), son of King Alfred the Great of Wessex andEalhswith. ## Athelstan (895-939), (r. 924-939) son of Edward the Elder, In 927 he conquered the last remaining Viking kingdom, York, making him the first Anglo-Saxon ruler of the whole of England. # King Edmund I (r. 939-946), son of Edward the Elder and Eadgifu of Kent (c902-968). Conquered Midlands region, but murdered by the outlaw Leofa at a religous festival. ## King Eadred of Wessex (c924-955), (r. 946-955) brother of Edmund I, ## King Eadwig of Wessex (c941-959), (r. 955-959) eldest son of Edmund I, # King Edgar I the Peaceful (943-975) (r. 959-975), son of Edmund I and Ælfgifu of Shaftesbury (-944). ## Edward the Martyr (r. 975-978) # King Ethelred II (r. 978-1016), son of Edgar I the Peaceful (943-975) and Ælfthryth. # King Edmund Ironside, son of King Ethelred II and Ælfgifu of York # Prince Edgar II ??, son of King Edmund Ironside of Wessex and Ealdgyth. # Æthelred the Unready - (r. 978-1013, 1014-1016) / 1st Restoration of House of Wessex # Edmund II Ironside of England (bef993-1016) - # Edward Æþeling of England (1016-1057) # Margaret of Wessex (c1045-1093), wife of Malcolm III, King of Scotland # Matilda of Scotland (c1080-1118) - md Henry I of England (1068-1135). Carlingian Family Generations Generations to King Charlegmagne, beginning with Eleanor, wife of King Henry II: # Arnulf of Metz (582-640) - Saint Arnulf of Metz (c. 582 – 640) was a Frankish bishop of Metz and advisor to the Merovingian court of Austrasia, who retired to the Abbey of Remiremont. No proven ancestry beyond this point. # Ansegisel (c606-bef679) # Pepin of Herstal (635-714) - # Charles Martel (686-741) - # Pepin the Short (714-768) = # Charlemagne (747-814) - # Pepin of Italy (773-810) - # Bernard of Italy (797-818) - # Pepin de Vermandois (c815-aft848) - # Herbert I de Vermandois (c848-907) - # Herbert II de Vermandois (884-943) - # Liutgarde de Vermandois (c920-978) - md William de Blois # Emma de Blois (-1003) - md William IV of Aquitaine (937-994) # William V of Aquitaine (969-1030) # William VIII of Aquitaine (1025-1086) # William IX of Aquitaine (1071-1126) # William X of Aquitaine (1099-1137) # Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) md Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England''' - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford)' Russian Royalty Generations Beginning with Isabel_of_Gloucester_(c1173-1217), wife of King John I of England: # 'Rurik (c832-879)' - a Varangian chieftain of the Rus' who in the year 862 gained control of Ladoga, built the Holmgard settlement near Novgorod, and established the Kievan Rus'. He is the founder of the Rurik Dynasty, which ruled the Kievan Rus' and its successor states, including the Grand Duchy of Moscow and the Tsardom of Russia, until the 17th century. # 'Igor Ryurikovich of Kiev (c878-945)' # 'Svyatoslav I Igorevich of Kiev (c942-972)' # 'Vladimir I Svyatoslavich of Kiev (c958-1015)' # 'Yaroslav I Vladimirovich of Kiev (c978-1054)' # 'Anne of Kiev (c1028-1075)' - wife of Henry I of France (1008-1060) # 'Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101)' - # 'Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131)' # 'Robert de Beaumont, 2nd Earl of Leicester (1104-1168)' # 'Hawise de Beaumont (c1125-c1172)' - # 'Isabel_of_Gloucester_(c1173-1217)''' - Queen of England References * House of Plantagenet * List of English monarchs Category:House of Plantagenet Category:Lineages